fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuruwa Linese
Kuruwa Linese (曲輪 りねせ ) (Lindsey Kupper in English,Pluie Monde in French, Regen Kupfer in German, Lluvia Deunapared in Spanish, وطب ١غقخ in Arabic, and Belle Diaprile in Italian) is one of the main cures in the Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure franshise. She's diagnosed with autism when she was a baby. Favorite Food: Any type of Candy she'll eat (example. homemade rice squares). Likes: Sweets, being independent, vanilla scented things, fun activities, sunny and hot weather Dislikes: Fruits and Vegetables, French class, anything dark, winter, stuff she can't do Theme: Stars Favorite Cure in real life: Cure Peach. Movie form: In MEBPC, it is Sparking Starlight Silk and her power is the Powerful Remembrance. In MEFPC, it is Mega Cure Silk and her power is the Metal Illusion. Etmology: Japanese: Linese (ぃねせ) means Lines despite the part of her name in Romanization and Kuruwa (曲輪) means Wall so it means The Lines of a Wall. English: Lindsey is Scottish for "From the island of the lime tree" and Kupper is German for "Repairer for wooden vessels" Her English name is "From the island of a lime tree there's a repairer for wooden vessels" Cure Silk means a soft cloth which is a opposite of Satin. Friends: Leini Seniku, Arini Waiilu, and Rose Dikuno. School: Shikyo Roido Junior High (Bishop Lloyd in English) Clubs: Yearbook, Archery, Basketball, Golf, and Badminton Birthday: June 28 Zodiac: Cancer Middle Name: Yoake Nanshi: Yoake means Dawn and Nanshi means Nancy so it means Dawn Nancy Character Song: There's a Rose Star by Terakado Hitomi Trivia, Transformation sequence and more... Trivia * Linese is the first Cure to have rose gold as her theme color * She is the second Lead Cure to be a first-year at school, preceded by Haruka Haruno * Linese is the first Lead Cure to be 12-years old, making her the youngest leader. * She is the third Cure to represent stars, preceded by Cure Fortune and Cure Twinkle. * Her dream is to be a famous singer and be amazing. * She is the second Cure to represent stars, have brown hair, and be a first-year preceded by Cure Twinkle. * She is also the second Cure to be popular with boys although her and Miki Aono isn't interseted in them. * She is also similar to Cure Peach Both are cheerful and sometimes clumsy, they both have friends so sound so cute (In Linese's case, it's herself), their names begins with L but sounds R in Japan. * Linese is the thirdteenth Pink Cure overall. * She is the third Lead Cure to not have her last name with the letters H, M, and A, preceded by Yumehara Nozomi and Usami Ichika. Her surname starts with K. * Linese is the third cure to be born in June, preceded by Asahina Mirai and Kotozume Yukari. Overall Linese is the second Cancer Cure, precedded by Kaidou Minami (she's born in July) * She shares some similarities with Kagurazaka Risa. Both are cheerful and fangirls. (In Linese's case, she and I fangirled about a real R&B singer). They also have brown eyes. * In MEBPC22, Linese turns 13, making her the third Lead Cure to be 13, precedded by Haru-Haru and Asahina Mirai. (In the end of the sequel, she turned 14 in the last scene) * In Precure Dream Stars 2, she has a great relationship with Usami Ichika and Hanami Kotoha. * Her sub attacks are Silk Dynamite, Silky Impact, Mighty Throw, Triple Silk Impact, and Silk Rhythm. * She is another Pretty Cure who is good at English. In the English version, Lindsey is good at French, in the German version, Regen is good at Dutch, in the French version, Pluie is good at Chinese, and in the Arabic version وطب (Liyane) is good at Hindu. * She is the first Lead Cure to actually have a dream to become a Precure (Emily (Miyuki) from Glitter Force also dreamed about it mutiple times). * She is the third Lead Cure to love sweets, the first two being Hibiki and Ichika. (Unlike Hibiki and Ichika, she actually eats some in her father's home. * According to flower language, Linese represents Cosmos, which means peaceful. * She is the smallest Lead Cure as she has the same height as Alice Yotsuba. * She is the first Pretty Cure to have a birth year. She is born on June 28, 2004, the day after the 21st episode of the first Pretty Cure season aired. * Linese is based on the creator herself * It has been revealed that she is afraid of raccoons, skunks, and bees. Transformation Sequence: Linese inserts her rose gold Beauty Charm into her Aurora pact and shouts her phrase "Precure! Majestic Switch!" Then says the magic spell "O Life Kingdom God, send me your strength and power!" then she transforms with her magic wand with her theme color. Then activate it, she has to type her cure name and swipes to make a rainbow. She floats in rose gold glitter light. She also draws her outfit with the wand then hops or spins to it. Linese draws a glimmer of light into change her hair and eye color. She then says her catchphrase. Relationships Seniku Leini- One of Linese's teammates. She shares the attack Sliver Constellation with Leini. Linese's supporter whenever she's depressed or stressed. Waiilu Arini- One of Linese's teammates. She got her pants pulled down by the kookiest guy in school with her. One of the members of the swimming team. Dikuno Rose- Also one of Linese's teammates. She is older than the other Cure's so she's wise. Linese is her study tutor Kibiwu Inori- Linese's teammates in Metallic Eternal Forever! Precure. She think's Linese's name is pretty. Inori and Linese go places together. Kurumi Appiwa- Also one of Linese's teammates. She loves Linese so much that she actually wants her to live with her. Sub-Attacks Silk Rhythm- Cure Silk closes her eyes and pushed her hands forward and clapped to the beat of drums to make the monster feel weak. Silk Dynamite- She kneels down and spins her hand to take the monster down to the ground. Silky Impact- She jumps in the air and shoots magic from her hands. Mighty Throw- She raises her hands to make a ball and raises them down to release the ball. Triple Silk Impact- Similar to Silk Rhythm and Silky Impact, She claps balls to the beat and drums and jumps into the air. Attacks Rose Gold Constellation- her first attack. She requires her Star Rod. Shining Melody- her second attack she gains in ep22. She requires her Starry Microphone. She sings her character song. Rose Gold Constellation Glowing Galaxous Connection- her upgrade attack. Rainbow Miracle Illusion- her first group attack. She needs to be in her Rainbow Miracle Form. Personality Linese is a friendly, independent free spirit who tries to never give up. Despite her great academics and poor sports skills, she believes she works better alone at times. She may also get aggressive as shown in MEBPC32, as she got mad at Rose for failing another test. Linese also believes we have a right to make choices as revealed at MEBPC14. She wants to be an actress or a singer when she grows up. She is also adventurous and never gives up, no matter how hard she tries. Cure Silk A stunning constellation with hope, I'm Cure Silk! "見事な星座と希望, キュアシルク! "Migotona na seiza to kibo, Kyua Shiruku!" Cure Silk is the alter ego of Linese. In this form, she is able to fly, make magic, and jump very high. She transforms with the phrase "Precure! Majestic Switch!" Apperance: In the summer, Linese wears a navy blue t-shirt and some gray shorts with a pair of beige sandals. In the winter, she wears a pair of black leggings and a pink long-sleeved shirt with some beige winter boots. Her school uniform consists a white long sleeved t-shirt with a blue tie with a first-year badge which is purple. she also wears a blue skirt with white horizontal lines on the top and bottom. She wears black shoes. And when she goes outside, she wears a blue blouse also with a purple badge. As Cure Silk. she has wavy rose gold hair with a short rose gold yukata. She wears pastel pink boots. In her Rainbow Miracle form, her hair is a lot lighter and straighter. She wears a pastel pink dress with frills in the skirt area. She wears longer boots. As Sparkling Starlight Silk, her hair is much wavier and longer. She wears a long sleeved gown with frills in the shirt area. She wears red boots. History Linese arrived at school after Winter Break. As she grabbed her things for her first class, she got her skirt pulled down by the kookiest guy in school. Linese is embarrassed in front of her friends and rushed to the bathroom. Then her plush fish, Sakana came to life by the power of her tears. She is shocked. Then she warned Linese about the Massadamia. As the Massadamia whipped her arms and legs, her feelings went into her heart. She said that she wants peace spread across the world, even when times are rough. Then her classmates heard her. Linese's feelings came out of her mouth. After she said " I, Kuruwa Linese, will protect the world!", her heart shines and a Aurora Pact and a rose gold Beauty Charm came out. She prayed in her mind that she will protect everyone. Then she transformed into Cure Silk, the warrior of Stars. Silk got real cheerful about she looks. Then she suddenly feels powerful and she is ready. She kicked the monster in the stomach and she did her very first backflip. Sakana then explained as Pretty Cure, she gains abilties she can't do before, magical powers, and she can defend her loved ones. Then Silk decided to her attack. She put her Beauty Charm into the Aurora Pact again and granted the Star Rod. Silk did her attack, Rose Gold Constellation to defeat the Massadamia. Her classmates are shocked as they saw that Cure Silk was Linese herself. After she detransformed, her classmates came running for her. That's when Linese decided to recruit more members to know that she's not alone. Songs Linese's voice actress, Terakado Hitomi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ogura Yui, who voiced Seniku Leini, Shizuka Ito, who voiced Waiilu Arini, and Rina Sato, who voiced Dikuno Rose. * There's a Rose Star * I Will Protect the World * This or That? Whatever! (ver. Kuruwa Linese) * Rose and Gold Precure (ver. Kuruwa Linese) Duets * Whoever You Are (with Horie Yui) * Side by Side (with Shizuka Ito) * Rose, Gold, Opposites (with Rina Sato) * The Long-Lasting Sparkle (with Horie Yui, Shizuka Ito, and Rina Sato) * GLITTER! Metallic Eternal Beautiful Precure! (ver. Pretty Cure) (with Horie Yui, Shizuka Ito, and Rina Sato) * The Bright Warriors (with Horie Yui and Rina Sato) Gallery * Main Page: Kuruwa Linese/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures